User talk:Sea Guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zachary Pirate.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MidhavDarkskull (Talk) 03:38, March 8, 2010 Sorry I'm sorry but player articles are not allowed on the POTCO wiki. please remove it potcoplayers.wikia.com before other admins delete it - ur page Zachary. - MidhavDarkskull 05:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I myself am confused ! I myself am confused LOL! You see, some time back our admins were discussing the deletion of these articles..... Pipluflower started deleting these articles as she created potcoplayers.wikia.com. Eliza seems to be supportive of keeping the articles... I am in a confused stance. I'm not sure what is even going to happen to Hector dreadeaston and all. But I know that if Pip catches you editing this player article.... she will give you a warning. Eliza Cresteel though has her own userpage, not article. Please contact Eliza on this and I'll check your page on what reply she has given you. - MidhavDarkskull 10:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Aye LOL do so. But just in case Pipluflower finds it.... I suggest before that itself you should copy and keep it on the Players wiki, I wouldn't like to see your hardwork to have gone for a waste lad - MidhavDarkskull 07:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi again Okay. I added the link from your userpage to your POTCOPlayers Wiki article Zachary. I saw you made the article on the players wiki, and so I'm going to delete your article here, savvy? Midhav 08:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Got it ok its gone, well kind of, it is still there, just really not harsh. Just a simple YOU HAVE NEW MESSEGES. Check it out. Curycoo, Pip, Curly Fry, Senalo, Cur 14:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Lost Sword of El Patron Okay LOL Zack. I really am not aware much about the Lost Sword. Perhaps you must ask the person who found it - Obsidion Darkhart. I'd say its probably with one of those bosses. Don't stress yourself. Just ask him where he got it, and go pick on that particular boss, okay? Midhav 08:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I know where the sword is I found the Lost Sword Of El Patron today and it was in a loot skull chest that dropped from General Darkheart. I hope this helps. Lost Sword of El Patron Hey, Sorry for not responding earlier. The sword has only been out since yesterday, so that was kind of a waste I'm afraid. I got the sword from a Seabeard near the Thrall Room, but some other people I know got it other places (Darkhart amongst others). It seems to me like it can drop from any enemy. It is however VERY rare and only drops from Skull Chests. Good luck! Obsidion 19:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sandra I'm really not sure about the times at which she comes. Sometimes randomly, other times will be SPECIFIED in Current Events. Here is a video of the event Hope this helps - Lord Midhav 08:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Revenant Cannon Ram A friend of mine found it while playing cannon defense, I think at wave 50-60. - Obsidion (talk) 13:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) S.C.C and Trading Ah... Trading is a feature yet to come, with a highly unpredictable release date, so none can be said. I got the SCC from Tim Dartan... It was my first Famed and I didn;t expect it. Regards - Lord Midhav 15:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Graphics... Hmm.. Idk what yiou specifically mean. If you put your Graphics in High and everything will be set for reflections, etc. However it differs for each comp/graphic card. I think DirectX10 will have better graphics than 8 or 9, and that NVdia will have better graphics than Intel or something else. See this Gallery of my High Graphics images (on VAIO - DirectX10 and Nvdia 8400) - Lord Midhav 10:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) screenshot_20091218_211716.jpg screenshot_20091218_212052.jpg Screenshot 20091218 211222.jpg screenshot_20091218_212445.jpg screenshot_20091223_170445.jpg COME! come help in my blog i recently made and tell about yourself! HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Icons Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do